Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain
Steven Spielberg presents Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (originally titled The Continuing Adventures of Pinky and the Brain and Pinky and the Brain: The Elmyra Years) was a spin-off series serving as a follow-up to Pinky and the Brain. This short-lived series continued the exploits of Pinky and The Brain, who had now been evicted from the now-torn-down Acme Labs and on the run from the psychotic Wally Faust. Their life on the lam (as explained in the theme song) eventually leads to them hiding out in a pet store and being purchased by Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures. Now living in Elmyra's bedroom, Brain continues to work on his schemes of world domination, but Elmyra proves to be quite a distraction, to the point that in some episodes, Brain never actually gets around to enacting his plan. Also, the other Tiny Toons characters are oddly absent from this series. For one thing, instead of Furrball and Byron, Elmyra's pets include Mr. Pussy-Wussy (a cat who thinks he's a dog) and a turtle named Mr. Shellbutt. Elmyra now goes to Chuck Norris Grammar School instead of Acme Looniversity, and Montana Max is replaced by a thickheaded slob named Rudy Mookich. Perhaps because of these inconsistencies in relation to Tiny Toons, the series was not very popular and was abandoned from Kids' WB! the following season. In fact, the show was even taken off the schedule before all the episodes had aired, and the remaining episodes were left to be aired on The Big Cartoonie Show. Episode list # Patty Ann / Gee Your Hair Spells Terrific # Cute Little Alienhead / Better Living Through Cheese # My Fair Brainy! / The Cat That Cried Woof # The Girl With Nothing Extra / Narfily Ever After # The Icky Mouse Club / The Man From Washington # At the Hop! / Pinky's Dream House # Yule Be Sorry / How I Spent My Weekend # Wag the Mouse / A Walk in the Park # Squeeze Play / The Raven # Teleport a Friend # Mr. Doctor / That's Edutainment! # Fun, Time and Space / Hooray for Meat # Party Night / The Mask of Braino Theme song lyrics Lyrics highlighted in red text were only used in the first episode's opening sequence. :Pinky(spoken): So, Brain, what do you want to do, Today? : Brain(spoken): The same thing we do every day, Pinky, endure, Elmyra, then, try to take over the world. : Chorus: The situation's changed :For Pinky and the Brain :No laboratory, alone in the rain :And someone's looking round :For where they might be found :It's stinky :For Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain. :Their pressure magnified, :With every lab they tried, :They had to flee constantly, :Needing a place to hide. :Trapped inside a store :A girl ran in the door :She bought a discount turtle :But ended up with more. :Elmyra: Furry things are nice, :I love my talking mice. :I take them to school :And make them eat rice, :I spray them with perfume :In my own bedroom! :Chorus: They're wrinkly, :And often in great pain, pain, pain, pain :Pain, pain, pain, pain :Brain. :So Pinky and the Brain :Share a new domain. :It's what the network wants, :Why bother to complain? :The earth remains a goal, :Some things they can't control, :They're Pinky, :Elmyra and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, :Brain. Category:Shows in the 1998 season Category:Shows by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes spin-offs Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:YTV Shows